1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the false twist processing of multi-filament and mono-filament synthetic fibers, particularly polyester and nylon fibers with fiber processing aids applied as spin-finishes subsequent to extrusion of the fibers from the spinneret.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the production of polyester and polyamide filament, the addition of a chemical coating after extrusion from the spinneret is essential in order to process the emerging filaments into fibers. It is known to utilize polyoxyethylene compounds as fiber lubricants as well as heteric polyoxyalkylenes derived from the random or heteric polymerization of ethylene oxide and 1,2-propylene oxide utilizing fatty acid and fatty alcohol initiators. The fatty acid or fatty alcohol residues provide lubricity and the polyoxyalkylene residues provide surface wetting and impart water solubility to the lubricating compound.
In accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 2,457,139 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,425,755, it is known to obtain oxyalkylated compound lubricants utilizing diols, monols, and fatty acids as polymerization initiators. Both U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,588 and German Offen No. 2,516,736 disclose the heteric oxyalkylation of a mixture of ethylene oxide and 1,2-propylene oxide with higher fatty acids such as stearic acid in the production of lubricants particularly useful in treating multi-filament polyester yarn. The heteric oxyalkylated polymer structure is known to provide liquid products at ambient temperature as opposed to similar compositions obtained by oxyethylating. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,932,670 there is disclosed the ethoxylation of glycerol-1,3-dialkylethers wherein the alkyl radical can contain from 6 to 16 carbon atoms. Such compounds are disclosed as being useful as wetting agents and detergents. The glycerol-1,3-dialkylether intermediates used in the preparation of the fiber lubricants of this invention and methods for their preparation are disclosed in Li Kogyo Kagaku Zasshi No. 64 (11), 1958-1964.